The Dog and the Fox
by mousey45322
Summary: Fifty sentences for the pairing of FemNaru x Renji


25 sentences for Renji x FemNaru

* * *

**1. Walls**

Everyone around him, as he grew up, had walls surrounding them. They had to to live, to _survive_, it was like that, living in an dog-eat-dog world like theres. And it baffled him, that someone from a life so similar to his could so easily open herself to others.

**2. Blush**

Hyuuga Hinata was pretty sure the shade that Naruto blushed when she talked to Renji wasn't healthy, how the blonde hadn't passed out yet, she wold never know.

**3. Strict**

Uzumaki Naruto wasn't exactly strict actually she was one of the farthtest things from it. But the whimsical side of Renji could even take her by surprise.

**4. Break**

She felt her heart break when she saw Renji lean down to kiss Rukia.

**5. Jealous**

Renji was jeaslous, really, could you blame him? Naruto was friends with lots of guys, and all of them were unexpectedly handsome, Inuzuka Kiba, has a fanclub. Sai, has a fanclub. Gaara, Neji, Shikmaru, Kakashi, Sasuke, _Itachi_, oh _god_, _his _fanclub was _huge_. And he knew a thing or two about fanclubs, his Captain _was_ Kuchiki Byakuya, after all.

**6. Confession**

When Rukia confessed to him, he knew, a long time ago, he would have jumped for joy-but now, he had someone else.

**7. Sun**

To him, the sun had nothing on her radiance.

**8. Fingers**

Naruto would never forget the corniest thing Renji ever said to her; "The spaces between your fingers are meant to be filled with mine."

**9. Babble**

One day while Naruto was babbling, about something and nothing at the same time, a thought came to Renji's head, 'If I kiss her will she stop talking?', so he did, and it worked.

**10. Hard**

Years after Naruto died, Renji still hadn't gone on a single date, and when asked he always replied with a sad smile and the statement, "It's hard to tell your mind to stop loving someone when your heart still does."

**11. Romantic**

Renji could be quite roamntic sometimes, Naruto would always remember what he said to her when he confesed his feeling.

**12. Pee**

One day while Renji was pondering Naruto's question of "What is love?" he finally came up to an answer, and once he found her, she was alone eating lunch, he answered, with confidence, "Love is like peeing your pants everyone can see it but only you can feel it. Thanks for being the pee in my pants."

**13. Simle**

Naruto didn't know if she shold smile because they were friends or cry because that was all they would ever be. Little did she know Renji was thinking similiar thoughts.

**14. Don't**

When Rukia announced she was getting married, it was to some noble Renji never personally knew, he realised he had lost her forever, he left when he felt a stinging behind his eyes. Soon after, before a tear could fall, Naruto found him soon and said one thing, "Don't...don't cry over anyone who won't cry over you."

**15. World**

She was the sun in his day, the wind in his sky, the waves in his ocean, the beat in his heart, Naruto was his world.

**16. Flower**

Renji gathered 12 flowers, 11 real and 1 fake. He then seeked out Naruto and said, "I will love you until the last flower dies."

**17. Motorcycle**

Renji would never forget how he died, he and his girlfriend, Naruto was her name, they were speeding down the road, going well over 100 MPH, and he realized that the brakes were broken so with a quick lie, Naruto was wearing the helmet when they crashed, he didn't regret it not even for a second.

**18. Note**

Today, on there 10th anniversary, Renji husband took out an old envelope and handed Naruto back the love note she wrote him in the when they first got together.

**19. Pick-up line**

Renji scolded himself everytime he thought of the pick-up line he used on Naruto, "Did the sun just come out or did you just smile at me?"

**20. Send-off**

Whenever Naruto left, Renji said, "I hope your day is as radiant as your smile." it was corny but, she loved it.

**21. Easy**

Falling in love with Renji was the easiet thing Naruto ever had to do in her life.

**22. Crime**

They each commited the perfect crime, Naruto stole Renji's heart and Renji stole Naruto's heart.

**23. Time**

Though Years went by they would never stop loving eachother

**24. Horrible**

Renji acyually fell in love with Naruto while he was stationed in her village, she had been able to see then since her chakra levels were very high, and he wondered if he should feel horrible since he felt rather happy when she died, after all it was against the law for a Shinigami to date a living soul.

**25. Poem**

Naruto stared down at the Poem Renji wrothe her, a soft smile on her face, it read;

"I wrote your name in the sand

But the waves washed it away

I wrote your name on my hand

But I washed it the next day

I wrote your name on a paper

But I accidentally threw it away

I wrote your name in my heart

And forever it will stay"

* * *

And done! I can usually find some kind of fanfic for a FemNaru pairing. But there was absolutely none I could find for FemNaru x Renji so I took it upon myself to make one. It's not much but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
